


Suspecting Nothing

by prettyboydotexe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attorney at Law Levi, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Car Sex, M/M, Mechanic Eren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboydotexe/pseuds/prettyboydotexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes across Levi, who is having car troubles, and decides to take him back to his garage for a free diagnosis, porn references, and suspicious sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspecting Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderfully Iggy (Indecisivegaymer) for giving me a good amount of the details for this~  
> I hope you all enjoy!

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Levi cursed, slamming his car door as he exited the vehicle that absolutely refused to start. “You've _got_ to be shitting me. Now, of all times? Jesus, piece of shit hunk of scrap metal.” He flung the hood of his car up and open, only to sputter and cough from the black smoke that rose from the engine. “Jesus Christ.”

He angrily took his phone from his pocket, an ancient Motorola flip phone that always gave Hanji something to say when he pulled it out, and dialed Erwin’s number. “I’m not gonna make it, no the piece of shit decided to go up in flames. No, I haven’t called yet. What the hell else would I do? I’ll be in when I get in.” He snapped his phone shut and examined the engine now that the smoke had more or less cleared, grimacing when he realized he hadn’t a fucking _clue_ what the hell was wrong with it. He sighed, recognizing his defeat in earnest and picking up his phone once more, dialing the number of his insurance company. 

Meanwhile, Eren was cruising down one of the back roads he used to get home during the day, having just left Armin’s place after having crashed there the previous night after a rather intoxicating party. It was now a quarter past noon, and the temperature was well over ninety degrees Fahrenheit. That being said, the AC in his car was cranked as high as it would go, and was currently blasting satisfyingly icy blasts of air into Eren's face. 

The road was empty, like it always was, for the first couple miles, but as he neared one of the many bends in the road, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Pulled over on the far left side of the road, someone had pulled over, and from the looks of it was now on the phone with who Eren only presumed was there insurance agency. From their flailing arm movements, he could tell whoever it was, wasn't happy. 

He turned his wheel to the left, pulling over just behind the parked car, and unbuckled, figuring it wouldn't hurt to ask if they needed help. If the car had broken down, he’d be going to Eren's place of employment regardless. Might as well get a free on-sight diagnosis.

“Hey, need any help?” Eren called, once he was out of his nice, cool car and into the sweltering heat. The man in front of the car, that seemed to be of a much newer model than Eren's busted up ‘01 Forester, was cursing at someone on the phone. He wore a simple black suit, which stunned Eren considering the heat, and a red tie. He could see a shiny glimpse of a silver water on his wrist when he punctuated his words with hand motions, some ruder than others. Everything about him screamed professional, well groomed. Even his military style undercut was clean cut, like it had just been freshly done. It wasn't until he had approached the man that he realized he was a good head shorter than Eren, but that didn't make him any less attractive. 

“If you can tell what the fuck is wrong with it without fucking it up worse, be my guest. These assholes can’t get me a fucking tow truck to save their lives.” The man sneered, snapping his dinosaur phone shut with an irritated flick of his wrist. Eren nodded and leaned over the hood of the car, wiping his brow even though he’d only been outside for a few moments. It was really fucking hot. How is this guy still wearing that suit? 

“It looks like it got overheated, probably due to the friction caused here…” Eren motioned, showing parts of the engine that had been rubbing together, “The heat from today probably isn't helping. When was the last time you got your oil changed?”

“Shit kid, I don’t know.” He replied after a moment of thought, Eren ‘tsk'ed and looked back over the car. He felt sticky with sweat, and sided to take off his over shirt and just hang out in his tank top. It was much too hot for layers. 

“You’re in luck,” Eren grinned in response, “I happen to be the mechanic out here. My sister and I run the garage, I’ll get her to bring the rig.” 

***

Levi couldn't believe his luck, maybe he was just in some shitty porno and didn't know it. First, some hot brat just decides to pull over to help him out with his car, then said hot brat takes off his shirt, damn Levi didn't mind that at all, and _then_ it turns out that the hot brat is the god damn mechanic. What the hell is going on. 

He kept his eyes on the kid while he spoke to who Levi supposed was his sister, the tow truck driver. He’d only been out in the heat with Levi for a few minutes, and his tank top already stuck to his body with sweat. From what Levi could see, the brat worked out, and if he didn't, he sure as hell did a lot of manual labor. He was pretty damn blessed in the looks department. Just his type.

The brat was tall and lean, with sun-kissed skin from days out in the sun. He couldn't have been older than twenty-one. He wore only his plain white tank top and a pair of worn out jeans, his green t-shirt from before tucked into his back pocket so it hung out quite a bit, but remained out of the way. He definitely looked the part of a mechanic. 

“My sister’s on her way with the rig.” Levi raised his eyebrows at the kid, trying to maintain his air of apathy and not let on that he was blatantly checking him out. “She’ll be here in about ten minutes.”

“Good.” Levi nodded, crossing his arms and scowling at his car. 

“I’m Eren, by the way. Yeager. I work the garage in town.” 

“Levi Ackerman, Attorney at Law.” Levi took Eren's outstretched hand, gripping it firmly and shaking once before letting go. 

“Attorney? What’s an Attorney doing coming down a back road in the middle of the day?”

“What’s the town’s mechanic doing on the back road in the middle of the day? Don’t you have hunks of shit metal to beat into submission or something?”

“Ah, I don’t have any cars in the garage right now. It’s a pretty small town. But I asked you first.”

“Damn brat.” Levi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I moved here with the partnership, with that Smith asshole. This is how I get there.”

“Ah, so that’s what that new building is.” Eren seemed satisfied with Levi’s answer, leaning up against the no longer smoking car. Levi tried to ignore the fact that Eren's gaze was dragging over him, but couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at him. “Sorry, I’m just wondering how the hell you’re still wearing that thing when it’s 105 degrees.”

Levi shrugged, using the half-hearted conversation as an excuse to look Eren in the eye. _God damn._ He thought, _what the hell is with his eyes?_

Eren's eyes were big and a deep, emerald green shade that darkened around his pupil, making them appear slightly doe-like. If he looked close enough, he could see little specks of gold and hints of blue scattered through-out, like someone had taken jewels and shoved them into his skull in place of irises. 

“Eren!” A sudden female voice snapped Levi out of his stupor, causing him to swivel around and catch a glimpse of red and black before Eren was tackled to the ground. “Why didn't you call last night? I was worried!”

“Jeez, I’m sorry..” Eren muttered from his place on the disgustingly dusty ground. “I was at that party with Armin, remember? I was too drunk to drive home, so I crashed with him.. Sorry, I guess I forgot to call you and tell you..”

“Idiot, but I guess that’s better than you driving drunk.. I call Armin and thank him later.. Is this the car?” 

“Yeah, looks like it needs an oil change pretty badly, maybe some new cogs, not sure yet. Need help hooking it up?”

“I think I have it..” The woman suddenly turned her attention to Levi, looking him up and down with an unimpressed scowl. “Who is this?”

“This is Levi, one of the Attorneys that moved to that building down town. Saw him pulled over on my way home, decided to stop and help.”

“And for that, I am grateful.” Levi nodded, countering her scowl with the most apathetic look he could muster. 

The woman, who Eren later identified to him as Mikasa, nodded slowly and began the task of hooking Levi’s car up to the rig. It took a few minutes, but soon enough Levi was situated in the passenger’s seat of the truck, with Eren following behind them in his Subaru. 

Ten minutes of awkward silence and significantly less heat later, Levi watched as Mikasa unhooked Levi’s car from the rig and transferred it into the garage. Eren soon joined them in the garage, wearing a pair of stained leather gloves that Levi found repulsive, and the shirt in his back pocket replaced with an equally as disgusting rag. 

“Alright~ Lemme take a better look, yeah?” Eren smiled at Levi, who gestured him towards the car. Mikasa left the garage, but stood in the window overlooking it from the building attached, her constant scowl never left Levi’s direction. 

Levi chose to ignore her, however, as there was a much more interesting subject in the room. Eren was now bent over Levi’s car, his already tight jeans making his ass look exceedingly superb. With Eren's back to him, Levi didn't bother hiding the fact that he was checking him out, in fact, he made it quite obvious. If not just to spite Mikasa. 

“Can I help you?” Eren had suddenly turned around, leaving Levi to stare at his crotch, instead of his ass. 

“Nope, just enjoying the view.”

“This isn't a porno, you know.” Eren smirked, his eyes shone with hidden intent. 

“We aren't? Well damn, you've got the body for it, shitty brat.” Levi replied, biting the tip of his thumb as he allowed his eyes to rake up the other’s body. “We definitely have the setting… Too bad your sister’s watching me like a fucking hawk.” He flicked his eyes towards the window, Eren raised his eyebrows, then a devilish grin graced his features. 

“I could do something about that, if you ask nicely.. It’s too bad I can’t say the same for you, I have no idea what’s under that suit..”

“Ask nicely? I’m 35, not 5. I don’t think I have to ‘ask nicely’, I think it depends on how badly you wanna see what’s under this suit.”

“I’ll be right back.” Eren waved to his sister and approached the window. He couldn't make out what exactly was being said, but he could see Mikasa throwing glances at him as they spoke. After a few moments of Eren making what appeared to be puppy dog eyes, Mikasa visibly sighed and nodded, glaring at Levi as she marched out the garage door and into her truck. Eren pressed a button on the wall on the way back over, and the garage door noisily slid closed. 

“You are one determined brat. I like that.” Levi chuckled once he neared, leaning his back on the car, casually unbuttoning his blazer as he spoke. “How long do you think she’ll be gone?”

“I sent her to one of our suppliers, who coincidentally has a son who has the massive crush on Mikasa. I’d say we have a solid hour and a half.”

“That’s evil.” Levi smirked, shrugging his jacket off and opening his car door, tossing the blazer inside. He sat down in one of the seats and patted his lap, looking up expectantly at Eren. “”Climb on, shitty brat, as much as I’d love to fuck you on the hood of my car, it’s fucking disgusting.”

“Maybe another time, then.” Eren mock whined, straddling across Levi’s lap. “Did you know this garage is practically sound proof? It’s quite useful.”

“Is that your way of telling me we can be as loud as we want?”

“If you want it to be.” Eren grinned, and Levi slid his hand up the side of his thigh, placing it over his hip. The younger male brought a hand up to Levi’s tie, loosening it as well as bringing Levi’s face closer to his own. 

Levi moved first, smashing their lips together in what most people would assume to be too rough of a kiss to start, but Eren almost instantaneously returned the bruising kiss, so Levi chose not to dwell on it. The kid could definitely keep up, from what Levi observed, as he nipped at the younger's bottom lip. 

Eren's hands wandered up Levi's chest, slowly working at and peeling off his dress shirt, their lips still glued together. Once Levi's shirt was off, Eren tore away from his mouth, nipping fervently down his jaw, to his neck, before settling on a spot at his nape. 

Eren bit down on the spot harshly, abusing it with rough suction and blunt teeth before soothing it over with his tongue. He backed slightly and admired his work, Levi was silently pleased that he'd done it in an easily concealable area. 

Levi slipped his fingers under Eren's tank top and yanked the offensive garment over his head and into the floor, exposing creamy tan skin for the ravishing. Eren suddenly rolled his hips, driving the forming bludge in his pants against Levi's, drawing a hiss of pleasure from the latter. 

"Damn, kid, what was that?" Levi uttered, holding Eren's hips tightly. 

"Something I picked up." Eren breathed, rolling his hips again, and leaving Levi to wonder how many guys this brat has been with. "This needs to go." Strong fingers wrapped around Levi's belt, fiddling with the buckle as if asking for permission, despite his blunt statement. 

"It's not a child safety lock, you do it, shitty brat." Levi growled, latching onto a spot on the side of Eren's neck and causing him to groan in surprise. He felt his hands working his belt loose before lacing it out of his belt loops, tossing it into the floorboard among their shirts. 

Levi reached his arms around Eren's back in the midst of leaving trails of bruises down his neck, taking a firm handful of his ass. It was every bit as firm and well toned as it looked. He relished in the groan Eren released in surprise. He could feel hands carding through his hair, mucking up the usual perfectly combed strands until they moved every which way. 

"Get on with it.." Eren hissed, suddenly grinding himself down on Levi's clothed erection. Hard. Levi growled menacingly, grabbing the front of Eren's jeans and all but tearing the button off as he undid them, commanding the younger man to remove his shoes and get the repulsive pants OFF. Levi soon followed suit, removing his shoes and slacks quickly, leaving both men almost completely exposed. 

Levi cupped Eren through his green plaid boxers, and the brunette released a small whimper when he squeezed gently, rocking his hips into his hand. "Switch with me." He hissed, suddenly over taking Eren and forcing him on his back, lying across the seats. “Stay.” He turns his back to Eren and over the console, unhooking the glove box and retrieving the small travel bag he kept hidden in there. He unzipped the small leather bag and pulled out a tiny bottle, and a familiar square package, he saw Eren bite his lip out of the corner of his eye. “Alright, kid, strip ‘em.” Levi was already halfway out of his boxers by the time Eren began, muttering something about that not being sexy at all. 

Straddling the boy’s hips, the dropped the bottle into Eren's hand, sitting so the curve of his ass barely brushed against Eren's arousal. “Shall you do the honors, or shall I?”

“I’ll do it.” Eren's face was red, if not from embarrassment, from arousal. The cap of the bottle came open with an audible ‘pop’, and Levi watched as the kid squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together slightly as if to warm it. 

“Hurry up, shitty brat, I’ll get soft before you manage to- shit.” Levi hissed, gripping onto Eren's shoulder when he felt something suddenly probe into his opening. 

“You should pay more attention.” Eren whispered, nipping his earlobe playfully, easing the first of his fingers in up to the second knuckle in one smooth go. “That was pretty easy, you've done this before.”

“Of course I have, shitty brat-t.” Levi’s voice caught when Eren's finger began to move, slowly pulling out almost completely before plunging back in. It didn't hurt, not even in the slightest, but obviously someone’s finger going up your asshole wasn't the most comfortable feeling at first. Levi hissed, his forehead falling against Eren's shoulder as the mechanic set a steady pace, getting Levi used to a single finger before adding another.

“I wonder if I can find it.” Eren purred, nibbling the corner of Levi’s collar when it was exposed. The fingers inside him suddenly crooked upwards, and white dots clouded his vision for a split second when his prostate was hit without mercy, forcing a strangled moan from his throat. “Found it~”

Normally, Levi would retort some awfully worded insult over his confidence, but Eren's assault on his prostate was making the thought process difficult, let alone the process of speaking. It didn't take long after the second finger was in before the third was added, increasing the pressure Eren was seemingly enjoying putting Levi through at the moment. Callused fingers worked against his innermost walls, bumping his prostate and boiling the normally stoic man into a panting mess. 

“E-enough.. Eren.. now.”

“Hm? What is it?” The glint in his eye told Levi that Eren wasn't going to make this easy, but he still held his dignity. There was no way he’d resort to begging like a common whore. “I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you want.” 

His breath was hot on his ear, sending an involuntary shudder down Levi’s spine, ending at his groin. As if he wasn't hard enough already. “Fucking.. Brat..Don’t make me..”

“Make you what, Levi?”

“Just fucking fuck me already, god dammit shitty eyes.”

“As you wish.” Eren pulled his fingers away one by one, having enough decency for Levi’s car to wipe them on his discarded pants. The brunette tore open the condom’s packaging with his teeth, wasting no time in spreading it over his length, soon to be followed with a generous amount of lubrication. “Ready?”

“Get on with it-” Levi grumbled, and Eren guided himself over to his entrance, causing Levi to release a small shiver of anticipation. 

The mechanic wasted no time, easing Levi lower onto himself as to not hurt him, and remaining surprisingly still for the few moments it took Levi to adjust to his size. With a nod of his head, Levi told Eren he was alright, and that he could move. The green-eyed boy gripped Levi’s hips, pulling out to the tip and pushing back in, releasing a harsh groan as he did. 

“God damn.” Eren hissed, his rhythm slow and shoddy at first, but soon becoming more steady and strong. Levi had to place his hands on Eren's knees to support himself, barely bothering to mute the grunts and gasps that escaped him with Eren's thrusting. 

The grip on Levi’s hips tightened and Eren changed his pace and direction multiple times. It took him multiple different tries, but soon enough, he struck against Levi’s prostate once more. 

“Fuck!” Levi growled, clenching his hands around Eren's biceps in surprise, digging his nails in. Levi was shoved against the back of the front seat, clutching and scratching Eren's back with blunt nails as the younger male began to ravish him quite a bit more savagely. No longer able to control his groans of pleasure or occasional mewls of Eren's name, he only prayed he’d have voice left when he actually _did_ get back to work. 

“I’m not.. gonna last much longer.” Eren panted, his words muffled by Levi’s bruised and blotchy shoulder. His thrusts were more erratic, and Levi had to grip the headrest above him, barely able to nod. 

Eren released one of Levi’s hips, gripping Levi’s long neglected length and pumping in time with thrusts. Levi could feel tightness coiling up in his groin, and he bit down on Eren's shoulder, causing the other to grunt in surprise. “I can’t.. hold on..” Levi hissed, feeling himself twitch in Eren's hand. Eren nodded, his hand around Levi not relenting, if anything it got faster. 

“Shit..fuck..” Eren hissed, shoving Levi back against the front seat roughly, gripping his hip until it would bruise. All at once, the pressure in Levi’s stomach exploded, leaving him with stars blurring his vision. He vaguely registered Eren grunting something similar to his name, followed by much slower, drawn out thrusting. 

By the came down from his high, Eren was pulling out gingerly, heaving the older man as carefully as he could into the seat next to him. “You okay?” Eren whispered, dabbing what appeared to be a tissue from his travel bag across Levi’s stomach.

“Yeah..” His limbs felt heavy and tired, but he managed to nod, crooking a half smile at the man over him. 

“You should get dressed… my sister will be back soon… and I still have to change your oil..” Levi glanced at the body above him, already dressed in his tank top and jeans again, before reaching to grab his boxers and slacks. He felt chaste lips against his forehead, and looked up as Eren backed out of the car. 

When Mikasa returned, Eren was under the car, having already changed to oil, tinkering with something Levi had ignored the description of, being perfectly content just watching. 

“Here.” Mikasa tossed a package onto Eren's gut. A loud clang came from under the car, followed by a curse from Eren as he wiggled back out, rubbing his temple with one eye closed. “Next time, _you_ can get your own damn parts.”

The black haired woman stalked off, grumbling something about touchy guys that didn't understand ‘no’, shooting a lasting glare at Levi as she left. Eren set the package on the ground next to him, sitting up on his elbows and grinning at Levi.

“She suspects nothing~”

“I don’t need to suspect when I already know what happened.”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~  
> Questions, comments and suggestions all should be sent here~ mrprincessnikwrites.Tumblr.com  
> Iggy is this wonderful person~ indecisivegaymer.tumblr.com


End file.
